Ramuan Roh Bintang
by Kaktus Hijau
Summary: Virgo memperbaiki ramuan penghalus kulit milik Lucy yang kadaluarsa sehingga membuatnya transparan tapi dia malah membuatkan banyak ramuan untuknya. Natsu mengira dia meminum ramuan untuk menyembuhkan sakit perut milik Lucy tapi ternyata ramuan yang dia minum adalah ramuan cinta yang dibuat oleh Virgo di dunia roh bintang. Warning : tidak terlalu lucu dan Typo(s).


**Disclaimer by Hiro Mashima**

**Ramuan Roh Bintang**

**By Kaktus Hijau**

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian lucy manusia transparan, Virgo memperbaiki ramuannya di dunia roh bintang. Semuanya orang di guild yang tidak sengaja tersiram ramuan itu juga telah kembali setelah lucy menulis nama mereka masing-masing untuk terus diingatnya. Kamar lucy pun kembali dipenuhi barang-barangnya yang sempat menghilang.

"Hari ini hampir saja aku dianggap mati oleh semua orang." Keluhnya sambil masuk dalam bak mandi.

Virgo yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil membawa banyak botol ramuan. Dia membawakan ramuan penghalus kulit yang sudah diperbaiki sehingga lucy tidak takut lagi kulitnya berubah transparan, tapi botol-botol lainnya berisi ramuan tambahan hadiah dari virgo untuknya. Ramuan sakit perut, ramuan penghangat tubuh, ramuan cinta, ramuan diare, dan ramuan perangsang. Virgo meletakan begitu saja di meja rias Lucy tanpa bilang apapun lagi dan kembali ke dunia roh bintang. Lucy yang baru saja selesai mandi kaget melihat banyak botol berada di meja riasnya.

"Astaga untuk apa ini semua?" Lucy membaca satu persatu nama ramuan itu, menurutnya ada beberapa yang berguna dan satu yang berlebihan. Ramuan perangsang, "Ini untuk siapa?" keluh lucy memandang dirinya di cermin, "Aku sudah cukup merangsang kok." Kalimat itu cukup membuat cerminnya retak.

Lucy meletakan lagi botol itu semula dan pergi berpakaian. Hari ini ia akan tidur seperti bayi mengingat setiap hari selalu ada kejadian menyenangkan di guild Fairy Tail. Setelah ia dan kawan-kawannya mati suri selama tujuh tahun kamarnya tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali dan selalu bersih namun baunya berubah menjadi bau nenek itu. Pantas saja Natsu dan Happy engan mampir kemari. Lucy mematikan lampunya dan bersiap tidur di bawah selimutnya yang hangat.

"Yo, Lucy…" sudah bukan hal aneh lagi Natsu yang tiba-tiba masuk dari jendela, hampir dia pikir Natsu tidak akan kemari lagi karena kamarnya sudah bau nenek-nenek, "kamarmu bau." Ya itu yang baru saja dia pikirkan.

"Kau masih kurang beradab Natsu," Lucy yang kesal berdiri dan menyalakan kembali lampunya, "setidaknya masuk melalui pintu dan ketuk dulu, bagaimana kalau aku sedang berganti baju?!" Natsu tampak sendiri tanpa Happy.

"Lewat jendela lebih cepat daripada lewat pintu lagipula aku tahu saat kau ganti baju karena bau semakin menguat karena tidak tertutup baju seperti kemarin saat kau transparan." tinju Lucy langsung mengenai pipi kiri Natsu.

"Mana Happy?" tanya Lucy yang tidak biasa melihat Natsu sendirian tanpa Happy.

"Dia sakit perut di gulid." jawab Natsu sambil mengunyah persedian roti Lucy.

"Aku punya obat untuknya." Lucy memberikan ramuan dari Virgo pada Natsu, "cepat berikan padanya dan jangn datang kemari lagi aku ingin tidur."

"Ah, baiklah… terimakasih Lucy." Natsu langsung melompat dari jendela.

"Akhirnya benar-benar bebas."

.

.

.

Malam itu juga Happy langsung sembuh dari sakit perutnya, ramuan yang diberikan Lucy benar-benar manjur. Mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan makan mereka secara rakus menghabiskan uang yang mereka dapat kemarin. Makan mereka sempat tertunda karena Happy sakit perut setelah semuanya selesai giliran Natsu yang sakit perut karena kekenyangan.

"Kenapa tidak minta obatnya lagi pada Lucy?" dengan itu Happy terbang kerumah Lucy dan mencuri salah satu botol ramuan miliknya dan kembali ke guild memberikan ramuan itu pada Natsu.

Setelah menengguk itu sekaligus Natsu malah langsung jatuh pingsang di guild, Mira-san yang masih melihat mereka mengijinkan mereka menginap disana. Pagi-paginya Lucy datang dengan langkah yang dihentakan keras-keras kearah guild. Salah satu botol ramuannya hilang dan itu adalah ramuan cinta. Belum ada siapa-siapa disana sepagi ini hanya ada Natsu yang tertidur sambil duduk di meja bar dan Happy sebelahnya.

"Natsu!" teriak Lucy membangunkan dragon slayer itu.

"Ada apa Lucy?" Natsu bangun dan menyapanya dengan nada yang mencurigakan.

"Kau meminum ramuan cinta itu?" Lucy mundur selangkah tanpa sengaja kakinya menyentuh botol ramuan yang sepertinya terjatuh dari meja. 'Ramuan Cinta – Akan mencintai Lucy-hime selamanya –Virgo'. Lucy menelan ludah menbacanya, "Kenapa kau meminumnya?"

Lucy menguncang-guncang pundak Natsu kesal. Natsu sebagai salah satu penyihir dragon slayer dengan mudah menangkis tangan Lucy dan menatapnya lekat. Lucy merasa aneh dengan suasana guild yang sepi ditambah Natsu yang meminum ramuan cinta aneh dari Virgo. Cengkraman tangan Natsu begitu kuat sehingga terasa sakit di lengan Lucy. Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya semakin dekat dan dekat lagi.

"Pag– HAH!" Jeritan Happy membuat Lucy selamat dari malapetaka aneh di pagi hari itu, "Ap– apa yang akan kalian lakuan tadi?"

"Happy." Natsu langsung membekap mulut Natsu dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

"Natsu, jawab aku?!" Lucy kembali teringat tujuan datang sepagi ini ke guild.

"Tidak." Jawab Natsu seingatnya ia meminum ramuan sakit perut seperti Happy kemarin.

Lucy bingung dengan semua ini, dia yakin Natsu meminum ramuan itu sampai pemuda kekanak-kanakan ini bertindak seberani tadi. Lucy duduk di sebelah Natsu dan membuang napas keras-keras, ia harus temukan penawarnya.

"Terbukalah pintu gerbang Virgo!"

"Ya, Lucy-hime?" sesosok wanita cantik dengan pandangan lurus dengan pakaian maid dan rantai pada lengannya muncul dari kepulan asap merah muda, dia membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Kau tahu kapan efek ramuan cinta yang kau buat itu berakhir?" tanya Lucy tanpa basa-basi sambil berharap tulisan yang tertera di botol itu salah.

"Ramuan itu akan bertahan selamanya."

"Bagaimana ini? Bisakah kau membuatkan penawarnya." Virgo menganguk mengiyakan, "Yeay! Cepat buat itu, kapan ramuan penawar itu jadi?"

"Aku perlu membuatnya seharian penuh di dunia roh bintang." jawab Virgo tetap memandang lurus.

"Oh begitu, baiklah."

"Tapi ada perbedaan waktu antara dunia roh bintang dengan dunia ini, satu hari dunia roh bintang sama saja dengan tiga bulan disini." Lucy memutih mendengar informasi tersebut, selama itu ia akan sedikit kesusahan dalam menjalankan misi sedangkan Natsu, dia dan Happy adalah satu tim.

"Lucy…" Natsu memeluk lehernya dari belakang yang membuat Lucy semakin putih.

"Nat –Natsu?" Happy juga ikut meutih seperti Lucy melihat apa yang dilakuakan Natsu.

"Mungkin ada ramuan penawar yang akan mengurangi rasa cinta Natsu pada Lucy-hime, itu akan jadi besok."

"Aku setuju buatkan aku ramuan itu." Lucy bersemangat walaupun masih berada dalam pelukan Natsu.

.

.

.

Siang harinya Lucy tidak ke guild lagi dan Natsu juga ikut ke kamarnya dengan Happy. Natsu selalu menarik-narik Lucy agar terus menepel dengannya sedangkan Happy sibuk menghabiskan semua makanan di lemarinya.

"Happy jadi kau pikir ramuan yang kau berikan pada Natsu itu ramuan sakit perut seperti ramuan yang aku berikan pada Natsu?" Lucy bertanya pada Happy di atas pangkuan Natsu yang terus memeluknya tidak mau lepas.

"Iya, kukira semua ramuan yang ada di mejamu itu ramuan sakit perut."

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit beruntung kau mengambil ramuan cinta untuknya," Lucy melirik kearah meja riasnya sedangkan Happy bersemu mendengar penyataan Lucy tadi, "setidaknya dia tidak meminum ramuan perangsang itu." Happy menoleh dengan wajah yang makin memerah, 'Ramuan Perangsang – Akan selalu terangsang jika didekat Lucy-hime –Virgo'.

"Benar juga." Happy mengangguk mengiyakan, ia sulit membayangkan bagaimana Natsu dan Lucy nanti karena posisi mesra seperti ini pun sungguh tidak pernah terbayang untuk seorang Natsu.

Karena Natsu sulit untuk melepaskan Lucy jadilah Happy yang menyiapkan makanan dan minuman untuk makan siang. Lucy masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Natsu yang sepertinya menganggap itu adalah bercanda. Natsu terus berupaya memeluk kembali Lucy yang sudah terlepas sambil tertawa geli memandang Lucy yang tampak lucu dan cantik dalam matanya. Happy hanya bisa mendesah melihat pemandangan aneh ini, paling tidak ini tidak terjadi setiap hari.

"Lucy, Natsu…" panggil Happy yang sudah selesai makan ia menghabiskan banyak ikan dan menyisakan beberapa untuk Lucy dan Natsu yang pasti lelah setelah kejar-kejaran seperti itu, "aku akan ke guild saja." merasa tidak ada gunanya dan mengganggu Happy terbang ke guild melalui jendela. Sepertinya melewati mereka sangat menghiraukan keberadaannya, pikir Happy sedih.

Lucy yang akhirnya lepas berkali-kali dari pelukan Natsu yang terus menerus menangkapnya lagi melompat ke atas tempat tidur karena terpojok. Natsu juga ikut melompat dengan wajah yang selalu gembira dan tatapan mata tang sepertinya kabur. Brak! Lucy dan Natsu tenggelam dalam kasur yang empuk dan selimut yang menutupi mereka.

"ASTAGA!" Lucy menoleh kearah pintu mendapati Erza, Gray dan Juvia dengan wajah yang bersemu. Pakaian Lucy yang tidak berlengan dan hanya melingkupi tubuhnya saja dari balik selimut terlihat seperti tidak memakai baju membuat semua berpikiran liar ditambah Natsu berada diatasnya sambil memeluknya.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Erza dengan bayangan hitam rambutnya menutupi sebagian atas wajahnya.

"Er –Erza… ini bukan seperti itu." Lucy semakin di salah mengertikan oleh semuanya karena Natsu yang tidak mau menyingkir sehingga ia tidak bisa memperlihatkan bajunya yang asih lengkap.

"Juvia tidak menyangka kalian punya hubungan seperti ini." Ungkap Juvia malu sambil bersebunyi dipunggung Gray.

"Kalian tidak datang ke guild sampai sesiang ini karena kalian sedang…" geram Gray yang matanya tertutup bayangan hitam rambutnya sama seperti Erza.

"Kalian salah paham!" Lucy mencoba mendorong-dorong dada Natsu tapi juga tetap tidak bisa, "Natsu menyingkirlah!" bukan malah menyingkir kini Natsu berseringai khasnya dengan mata yang tertutup bayangan hitam rambutnya juga, "Kenapa kalian seperti ini!" teriak Lucy frustasi.

Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik Natsu mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Lucy yang membuat semua mata membulat sempurna. Erza, Gray dan Juvia memundurkan satu langkah karena Natsu mencium Lucy dengan tidak main-main. Lucy merasakan sensasi menyenangkan dari bibirnya keseluruh tubuh, tapi dengan cepat ia berhasil mendapatkan kembali akal sehatnya dan mendorong Natsu kemudian melompat kelua dari selimut.

"Aku akan jelaskan semuanya, lihat aku masih memakai pakaianku." Ungkap Lucy panik melihat ketiga rekannya itu memutih.

"Natsu dan Lucy berciuman…" Juvia masih memutih melihat kejadian tadi dan tiba-tiba kembali berwarna dengan mata yang berapi-api, "Juvia juga harus melakukannya dengan Gray-sama." mendengar itu Gray tersadar dan melompat dari jendela menghindari Juvia yang seperti kerasukan mencoba untuk menciumnya.

"Erza, Natsu begini karena dia tanpa sengaja meminum ramuan cinta punya ku."

Erza masih memutih sambil menggumamkan anam Jellal dan tiba-tiba menangis di pojok ruangan. Sekarang giliran Lucy yang bingung dengan ketiga tingkah rekannya. Natsu meniup telinga kanan Lucy membuyarkan kebingungannya, Lucy menoleh galak mendapati Natsu yang tersenyumlebar padanya.

"Kau tahu lusa sudah tidak akan seperti ini lagi dan tiga bulan yang akan datang benar-benar akan kembali seperti semula." Lucy menyentuh pipi kiri Natsu lembut Natsupun menyambut tangan itu dan mengosokan pipinya merasakan tangan lembut Lucy.

"Kalian jangan melupakan aku." Erza sudah berdiri disamping mereka bedua.

.

Erza sudah dapat menerima kelakuan Natsu yang terus menempel pada Lucy, dia sudah mengetahui semua ceritanya tentang Natsu yang tanpa sengaja meminum ramuan cinta dari Virgo. Tanpa niat menolong Lucy dari masalah kecil menurutnya itu, Erza pamit dan kembali ke guild.

"Natsu, bisakah aku duduk sendiri di kursiku?" pinta Lucy lembut berharap Natsu melepaskannya.

"Baikalah." Jawab Natsu sedikit tidak senang.

"Kau ingin makan apa? Biar kubuatkan?" tanya Lucy yang sudah berdiri disamping Natsu baru saja terlepas dari pelukannya.

"Buatkan saja yang kau suka aku pasti memakannya." senbenarnya Lucy senang Natsu berkata seperti itu karena bahan makanan yang menipis setelah dirampok oleh Happy tadi pagi.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar."

.

.

.

Guild Faify Tail

Semuanya heboh mendengan cerita Gray dan Juvia tentang posisi Lucy dan Natsu saat mereka temukan dikamar Lucy. Happy sedang diluar bersama Wendy dan Charle sedangkan Erza entah kemana sehingga gosip yang menyebar adalah Natsu akan segera menikah dengan Lucy.

"Apa Lucy akan Hamil?

"Seperti apa anak mereka nanti?"

"Aku ingin menjadi pendamping Natsu-nii" kata Romeo

"Kalau aku ingin menjadi pendamping Lucy." Asuka dengan polosnya berkata sambil menarik-narik kumis Master Makarov.

"Perhatian!" suara Master Makarov membahana di seluruh aula guild, "Ayo kita berpesta untuk Natsu yang akhirnya akan menikah!" kalimat itu langsung disambut sorak sorai seluruh guils sambil mengacungkan gelas bir mereka, "Sungguh tidak ku sangka anak itu akhirnya mengenal wanita juga." desah master Makarov pada Mira-san.

BRAK

Erza datang dengan Wendy, Charle dan Happy yang terheran dengan pesta di sore hari tanpa tahu perayaan apa. Mereka disambut semua orang yang menawarkan minuman pada mereka, bahkan saking mabuknya Wendy pun ditawari bir oleh salah satu anggota guild.

"Master ada apa ini?" Erza menggebrak meja bar karena kesal sulit sekali berjalan menuju bar karena orang-orang berpesta terlalu berlebihan.

"Akhirnya Natsu menemukan sebagian hidupnya." kata Master Makarov sambil menengguk birnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Apa Maksudmu?" Erza khawatir ada kesalah pahaman disini.

"Lucy dan Natsu akan segera menikah."

BENAR! Pikir Erza, pasti pasangan bodoh itu yang menyebarkan gosip ini. Matanya melirik tajam ke arah Juvia dan Gray. Orang yang maksud merasakan bulu kuduk mereka berdiri.

.

.

.

Natsu yang kelelahan akhirnya tertidur juga di tempat tidur Lucy, sebenarnya Lucy merasa kasihan juga karena bukan sepenuhnya salah Natsu dia tidak sengaja meminum ramuan itu. Lucy memperbaiki posisi tidurnya dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut.

"Kalau begini aku tidur dimana?" Lucy tidak rela kalau dia tidur di sofa.

"Disini saja." Natsu menarik Lucy masuk dalam selimut dan memeluknya erat.

"Kau! Kau belum tidur!" Lucy malu kalau tadi ia menyelimuti Natsu dan memperbaiki posisi tidurnya dengan lembut.

"Hehehe…." Ia memamerkan giginya yang runcing dengan tetap menutup mata, "bau Lucy sangat menyenagkan." Setelah berkata begitu dengkuran teratur detdengar dari dirinya.

"Secepat itukah ia tidur?"

.

.

.

"Lucy-hime," Virgo memang selalu tepat waktu karena saat menyuruhnya membuatkan penawar itu adalah pagi-pagi sekali, "ini ramuan pengurang rasa cinya Natsu." Lucy bangun dan menerimanya setelah itu Virgo kembali pergi untuk membuat ramua penghilangnya efek ramuan sebelumnya.

"Pagi Lucy." Natsu mengucek matanya.

"Natsu," paling tidak ia akan berhenti memeluknya terus setelah meminum ramuan ini, "Minumlah ini." Ada ra enggan dalam dirinya membiarkan Natsu meminum ramuan itu.

Natsu langsung menenguknya dengan senang hati, setelah tetes terakhir wajah Natsu langsung memerah melihat Lucy dan dirinya berada dalam satu kasur.

"Lu-lucy sebaiknya aku mandi dulu." Natsu langsung berlari ke kamar mandi sedangkan Lucy terkekeh geli melihat Natsu yang malu-malu seperti itu.

"Haah… baiklah ini jauh lebih baik aku akan membuat sarapan dulu."

Suara air yang keluar dari shower dan dentangan alat masak Lucy membuat rumahnya terasa lebih ramai dari biasanya. Natsu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan lebih segar, ia merasa tenggorokannya kering karena setelah bangun tidur belum meminum air setetes pun. Matanya sempat melihat beberapa botol indah yang berisi air berwarna-warni didalamnya. Seringainya kembali terlihat mengingat tenggorokannya yang kering.

PRANG

Lucy menjatuhkan piringnya mengetahui apa yang Natsu minum.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

'Ramuan Perangsang – Akan selalu terangsang jika didekat Lucy-hime –Virgo'.

**END**

A/N : Aish! Sebaiknya tidak di lanjutkan karena akan naik rate ini. Fic yang dibuat ditengah 7 laporan yang mengejar. Semoga bisa diterima. Semangat!


End file.
